1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image output device capable of outputting digital image data for visualization the picture on the basis of the digital image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this field of the art, various attempts have been done with respect to image output devices such as digital cameras capable of capturing the digital image data to output for visualization thereof and visualizing devices such as display device or printer capable of displaying or printing the pictures on the basis of the digital image data received from the image output devices.
For example, Japanese Publication No. 1998-108005 proposes to directly connect a printer to a digital camera for the purpose of utilizing the view finder of the digital camera to display the operation screen of the printer for printing process, to display picture image for selecting the format and the picture to be printed in the format, and to carry out the printing in accordance with the selection.
On the other hand, Japanese Publication No. 2006-129371 proposes to display a calendar image including the beginning year and month with selected images put according to the preset initial template. According to the template, the calendar of January, 2005 as the beginning year and month and the calendar of February, 2005 are displayed in a screen.
However, there still exist in this field of art many demands for improvements of improved image output devices.